


the promises of men

by finkpishnets



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/pseuds/finkpishnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d been about to say “my boyfriend’s a cop” which, uh, in hindsight may not have gone over so well with the bad guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the promises of men

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on eljay 31/3/2012. For the au_bingo prompt ‘law enforcement’.

“That’s it,” Warren says, melodramatically. “I’m never letting you out of the house again. You’re like a walking target! Do you just wake up in the morning and think _hey, today I think I’ll go walk into the middle of an armed robbery_?”

“Yeah,” Bobby says, rolling his eyes. “That’s exactly what I do. What the hell Worthington? You’re supposed to be the calm one.”

Warren makes a frustrated noise at the back of his throat and waves his hands around a bit like he’s maybe thinking of strangling Bobby, which would really suck because Bobby’s already had, like, three guns aimed at him today, and that one guy had even managed to sucker punch him just as Bobby was trying to assure the pregnant woman that everything was going to be okay. To be fair, it was probably for the best; he’d been about to say “my boyfriend’s a cop” which, uh, in hindsight may not have gone over so well with the bad guys.

“You’re impossible,” Warren says, and Bobby would be offended except Warren said the same thing about the way he folded laundry yesterday so the words have pretty much lost all meaning.

“Dude,” Bobby says, frowning, “I’m _traumatized_ and shit. You’re supposed to be nice to me.”

Warren rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I’ll buy you a cheeseburger.”

“Geez, way to be romantic. I mean, sure, I’m only your boyfriend and I only could have _died_ , but, hey, McDonald’s is totally the way to help heal my deep emotional scarring.”

There’s a cough behind them as the paramedic on scene wraps a foil blanket over Bobby’s shoulders, and Bobby isn’t sure whether she really thinks he needs it or whether she’s just mocking him. There’s a really good chance it’s the latter considering how many of these situations he manages to get himself in. Bobby’s pretty sure there’s a running tally down at the precinct.

“Come on,” Warren says, sighing and reaching out his hand. “I’ll take you home before I head back in and fill out the necessary paperwork. And by necessary I mean a letter once again explaining to the Chief that you don’t actually need a permanent service detail.”

“No one would take me on anyway,” Bobby points out, letting Warren steer him towards the car. “Well, except you. Why’d you do that again?”

He’s mostly joking – the two of them have been together long enough that the majority of Bobby’s insecurities have vanished, and it’s not like he had all that many to begin with – but he’s actually feeling a little more shaken up than he’s letting on and he just needs—

Well, he just needs Warren.

“Trust me, I ask myself that on a daily basis,” Warren says, pushing Bobby down into the passenger seat before walking ‘round to the driver’s side. Bobby brings his knees up to his chest and rests his head in his arms, the stupid foil blanket still wrapped around him awkwardly. “You okay?” Warren asks after he closes the door, and Bobby lets himself breathe, the bravado from before slipping away now that it’s just the two of them.

“I was scared,” he says quietly, and Warren nods, reaching over to pull Bobby against his side, hugging him tightly.

“I know,” he says. “So was I.”

“I’m sorry I keep getting caught up in stupid things,” Bobby says, because it may not actually be his fault but he feels guilty all the same.

Warren laughs a little, his hands shaking as he holds onto Bobby tightly, and Bobby knows that he won’t make it back in to work today, will let someone else fill in whatever paperwork needs done, because there’s no chance Warren’s letting go of him anytime soon.

Bobby doesn’t want him to.

“Just keep getting out of them safely so I can shout at you,” Warren says, “okay?”

Bobby presses a kiss against his neck, ignoring the rest of the world moving around them, and promises.


End file.
